


Unique Childhood

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [34]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, This is to practice writing Dirk, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short Dirk fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique Childhood

Dirk's childhood was different, for he did grow up with a mixed culture. A mostly troll but a little human culture mixed in. He grew up believing that his brother was his ancestor. That changed though.

After meeting an always drunk girl, Dirk soon threw away how troll society is. Roxy convinced him to believe in human society, at least at what her mom told her about it. He found it all interesting, and soon wanted to find all about humans before 2x3 prong day.

Dirk soon learned so much about the human race and what his bro did. His bro inspired him to take up rapping, and that's when he changed his sylladex to the current one. That's also the reason why he made his robots, Sawtooth and Squarewave.

Roxy would listen to his raps, and after words she would talk about some new people she met. Dirk was confused at first, for they were the only humans still alive on planet Earth. She gave him their pesterchum handles, and he began to talk with them.

Dirk spent most of his time chatting with golgothasTerror, finding this young man very interesting. After a lot of days, Dirk felt a certain feeling grow inside of him. He never felt it before, but he did learn of it from human anime and media in general.

He did ask Roxy about this feeling, wondering what she will have to say about it. Roxy gave Dirk the best information she could tell him, kind of helping him. He kept his feelings secret, waiting for the right day to tell them to Jake English.


End file.
